Memory core cell arrays within read-only memories (ROM) are conventionally constructed of low-leakage devices. In contrast, the internal memory control modules within the ROM do not use low-leakage devices. Depending on system level usage, some internal memory control modules are never utilized and yet still draw a leakage power. As such, many ROM implementations draw an excessive amount of power relative to the amount of programmed data actually stored within.